White Christmas
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Saat kau menyadari saat-saat terakhirmu di dunia ini, itulah saat-saat di mana kau merenung, mengucap syukur, dan ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. / "Tetaplah berada di sisiku." / A Christmas fanfiction! Warning inside, mind to read and review? Thanks, have a beloved Christmas :D


Ia mendekap selimut putihnya yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan kedua tangannya yang nyaris beku. Napasnya memburu, mengeluarkan segumpal asap berwarna putih, pertanda bahwa ia kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sayu, bibirnya kering.

Dengan penuh harapan, kedua mata itu menoleh ke arah jendela yang bermandikan saljut putih yang terus berjatuhan, membawa hawa dingin ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana ia dirawat selama ini. Bibirnya bergerak, membentuk sebuah kalimat singkat.

"Aku harap kau datang. Tetaplah bersamaku di sini, sampai ajal menjemputku."

* * *

**White Christmas**

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation **

**White Christmas © Ayano Suzune**

**I do not own the picture that I used for the cover of this story**

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, misstypos, typos.

Summary:

Saat kau menyadari saat-saat terakhirmu di dunia ini, itulah saat-saat di mana kau merenung, mengucap syukur, dan ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. / "Tetaplah berada di sisiku."

* * *

Salju putih terus berjatuhan seiringnya waktu, bagaikan hujan yang melanda kota Tokyo yang penuh gemerlap. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mempercantik kota itu. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Toko-toko dihias sedemikian rupa, berharap mengundang pejalan kaki untuk masuk, menghangatkan diri, dan membeli sesuatu. Tak terkecuali sebuah toko kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan. Dengan papan nama yang menarik, hiasan-hiasan bernuansa Natal, dan cahaya dari dalam toko sudah mampu membuat orang-orang memasuki toko kecil hangat tersebut.

Ditambah dengan kue-kue cantik yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, minuman-minuman panas yang mengundang selera, toko itu mendapat poin _plus_ bagi pengunjung untuk segera memasuki toko mungil itu dan menghangatkan diri di sana.

Dan kini pelayan-pelayan di toko itu harus bekerja ekstra demi melayani semua pelanggan mereka, memuaskan mereka, dan mendapatkan penghasilan yang maksimal. Tak terkecuali gadis kecil berambut hijau lumut yang sedang menggambarkan motif gambar-gambar dengan _icing_ di atas kue yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Gumi-san, bisakah kau membuat motif daun di kue yang ini? Aku akan melayani pelanggan yang duduk di ujung sana," ujar gadis lainnya sambil meletakkan sepiring kue pandan berwarna hijau yang sudah jadi di dekat tangan Gumi.

"Ah, iya! Akan saya kerjakan," jawab Gumi sambil meletakkan _icing_ berwarna merah yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia meletakkan kue dengan hiasan bunga yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan di meja yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara ia membuat motif daun di atas kue pandan itu, kue dengan hiasan bunga itu siap menunggu hingga seseorang mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari kaca.

"Natal memang waktu yang tepat untuk memaksa kami agar terus bekerja," keluh gadis bersurai pirang sambil melepas topi putihnya, membuat Gumi menengok kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tentu saja gaji kita akan bertambah, bahkan dua kali lebih banyak, Rin-chan?" katanya pada gadis bernama Rin itu yang kini mengambil kue polos dan selai.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi ini sungguh melelahkan. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan dalam mengaduk adonan, memanggang kue, memberi _icing_ dan krim, juga selai? Bagi mereka yang bertugas dalam hal minuman, sih, tentu bisa bersantai. Membuat minuman tak sesusah membuat kue," ia kembali mengeluh sambil menghiasi kue itu dengan selai.

Gumi menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, walaupun di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ditambah lagi ini sudah pukul lima sore." Rin kembali menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke arah jam dinding oranye yang tertampang di dinding toko yang berwarna kuning itu. Ia kembali menoleh ke kue dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang baru separuh jadi itu.

"Apa?" Kali ini sukses membuat perhatian Gumi teralih. Ia menengok ke arah gadis yang berada di sampingnya lalu ke arah jam dinding yang masih terus berdetik.

"Sudah jam lima sore. Itu kataku tadi," jawab Rin dengan senyum kemenangan terulas di bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia menang karena bisa membuat Gumi setuju juga dengan opininya.

Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi jarum panjang yang berada tepat pada angka dua belas dan jarum pendek yang berada tepat pada angka lima di jam dinding tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin heran melihat Gumi seperti itu. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, gadis itu melepaskan topi kerja dan celemeknya kemudian meletakkannya di tempatnya semula.

"Rin, aku ada urusan. Semoga kau beruntung. Aku pulang pagi hari ini," ujarnya dengan agak terburu-buru.

"T-tapi-"

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan kini gadis itu hanya dapat menatap sahabatnya keluar dari toko mungil tersebut disusul dengan bunyi lonceng yang selalu terpasang di dekat pintu.

* * *

Gadis bersurai hijau lumut itu menyusuri trotoar yang masih tertutupi salju. Ia meniup kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hangat. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah uap dingin berwarna putih. Sambil menambah kecepatan berjalannya, ia mendekap kedua tangannya, berharap itu dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat.

Kakinya terus menambah kecepatan jalannya, sementara di otaknya terus berputar-putar bayangan yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa hari ini ia memiliki janji penting dengan seseorang.

Dengan setengah berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di depan bangunan penuh kaca yang sangat tinggi. Matanya menerawang, mengikuti tinggi bangunan kaca tersebut. Kakinya perlahan melangkah dan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam bangunan tersebut.

.

.

Gumi membuka sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan nomor 13 yang tertulis di pintu tersebut dengan tinta hitam. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan kecil nan hangat tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Setelah melihat sosok yang ia rundikan, ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan-lahan, meskipun napasnya menggebu-gebu dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Apakah orang itu masih ingat dengannya? Apa mereka masih bisa seperti dulu?

Kakinya setengah berjinjit ketika ia mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah tempat tidur putih tinggi yang berada di pusat ruangan. Alat-alat pembantu pernapasan dan alat-alat lainnya seperti pendeteksi detak jantung berada di sekitar tempat tidur tersebut.

Setelah melewati alat-alat mengganggu yang masih berdiri rapi di sana, Gumi mengarahkan kedua mata hijau emerald-nya ke arah sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur putih itu.

Sejujurnya tempat tidur itu tak terlihat seperti tempat tidur, bagi Gumi hal itu lebih terlihat sebagai peti mati. Karena sosok yang terbaring di sana tampak sangat lemah, tak berdaya seakan tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk bangkit. Dengan kulitnya yang pucat seputih kertas, bibirnya yang kering, matanya yang sayu dengan kantung mata tebal yang berada di bawahnya, dan tampangnya yang tidak stabil.

Air mata Gumi menggengang di kedua pelupuk matinya. Ia mengusap kedua mata indahnya yang sekarang terlindungi oleh kelopak mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Ia seakan buta, ia tak melihat ketidak sempurnaan lelaki yang terbaring lemah di situ. Hanya ada satu yang ia dapat dari lelaki itu.

Ia adalah Megpoid Gumiya.

Dengan langkah yang agak terseok-seok, gadis itu mengambil kursi kayu kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan dan menariknya mendekat ke tempat tidur kakaknya itu. Gadis itu duduk di sana, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk sejenak, sementara matanya tertutup oleh kedua kelopak mata itu dan hatinya sibuk melawan rasa sakit yang mengganjal.

Tentu saja gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu mengetahui kalau kakaknya yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun mengalami sakit yang luar biasa, bahkan dokter sudah memperkirakan bahwa umurnya tidak lagi panjang. Namun melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini saja sudah membuat hatinya menjadi kaku, sakit.

'_Apa ia tidak bisa sembuh? Kenapa ia harus menderita penyakit semacam ini?_'

Gadis itu mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang lelah karena dipaksa untuk bekerja seharian ini. Dan dalam hitungan menit ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

Megpoid Gumiya membuka kedua mata sayunya perlahan dan mengerjap-erjapkannya. Ia mencoba membiasakan kedua matanya yang terus tertutup itu dengan cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan hangat ini.

Terakhir kali ia kedinginan di sini. Ia mencoba untuk menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya, baik luar maupun dalam. Khususnya hatinya. Ia mencoba untuk menghangatkan hatinya, menjauhkan rasa rindu yang begitu mendalam.

Ah, kapan terakhir kalinya merasakan keadaan sehangat ini?

Kedua mata hijaunya menyapu pandangan di sekeliling ruangan itu. Namun ia berhenti di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang serupa dengannya sedang tertidur dengan pulas, membuatnya berhenti bernapas dan tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Dengan pelan ia menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap wajah gadis itu, membelai rambutnya, dan menyapu helai-helai rambut berwarna hijau itu. Kemudian bibirnya berucap pelan.

"Gumi. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, gadis yang tertidur pulas itu menggeliat sebentar, mengeluarkan suara lemah, hingga akhirnya ia berusaha untuk duduk di kursi kayu itu dan mengucek-ucek matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ng? Gumiya-_nii_..." Gumi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat kakaknya yang masih terbaring lemah kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang serupa dengan miliknya, sementara di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyum manis.

"_Tadaima_, Gumi..." Gumiya menatapnya masih dengan sebuah senyum di wajah, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang ada.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara ia sibuk mengontrol emosinya. Air mata terbendung di pelupuk matanya, sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar tidak mengalir di wajah mulusnya itu.

"_Okaerinasai_," akhirnya ia menjawab pelan setelah tidak bisa menahan air mata itu, sementara di bibirnya terulas senyum.

"Selamat Natal. _Merikurismasu_," ujar Gumiya tanpa mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya itu.

"_Merikurismasu_. Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku selalu menyayangimu," balas adiknya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan dapat dilihat bahwa tangan mereka saling berpangutan, sementara bibir mereka saling mengukir sebuah senyum sementara kedua mata hijau mereka yang serupa saling menatap satu sama lain, melepaskan segala rindu yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa, minna (berhubung waktu saya nulis ini sudah malam)

Bisa disimpulkan ini Christmas fic. Maaf kalau abal, saya nulis ini berdasarkan ide yang melintas begitu saja di otak saya u_u

Oh ya, kalau alur ceritanya membingungkan, ini maksudnya Gumi dan Gumiya itu semacam "kangen" satu sama lain. Gumiya menderita leukimia sedangkan Gumi tidak selalu bisa menemani kakaknya itu, karena dia harus kerja juga.

Dan well, mengenai ending yang ngegantung ini, itu merupakan part dari fic ini. Dan juga, untuk fic ini nggak ada sequel, ya hehe :D

Untuk fic yang lain, sabar ya. Saya lagi kena WB, nih :'|

Selamat Natal bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini dan bagi yang merayakan :D


End file.
